Un jour de congéoù qu'on va? PLAYA !
by Ketsu. Chi no Ame
Summary: Les équipes de Naruto détente mode on...on se tappe sur la gueule, on se coule, on matte...enfin, z'avez qu'à lire pour en savoir plus P ! Mais c'est quoi ce Fiction rating ? lol


_Shikamaru vient de lire ma première fic…_

**Shikamaru** : « …mais c'est nul. »

**Ketsu** : « Est-ce que j't'ai demandé ton avis ? J'veux juste que tu m'aides à faire une intro… »

**Shikamaru** : « Pourquoi moi ? Ca me soule. »

**Ketsu** : « Parce que derrière ta tête de blazé quotidien tu caches un cerveau de la taille du bide de Choûji. »

**Shikamaru** : « Tu peux pas m'obliger. Chuis pas un esclave du travail, surtout donné par une tyrannique doublée d'une sadique de première… »

_(veuillez patientez quelques secondes s'il vous plaît...)_

**Shikamaru** : « … ? Hé mais t'es malade ! Arrête de me pomper le sang avec tes crocs, espèce de sale vampire ! »

**Ketsu** : « T'aurais préféré que j'te pompe aut'chose ? »

**Shikamaru** : « …tu me fais peur… »

**Ketsu** : « Aides-moi à faire c'te foutu introduction ! »

**Shikamaru** : « Heu…oui mais…j'crois que…on a tout entendu là… »

Le soleil tapait en ce début d'après-midi. La mer remuait ses flots bleutés dans des vagues peu agitées, et chacune d'entre elles venaient mourir au pied d'un sable brûlant et fin, brillant tel de l'or poli. La chaleur était terriblement présente, dans l'eau également, ce qui égayait les cœurs des vacanciers.

**Sakura** :" Haaa ! Enfin les coquillages, la mer, les…"

**Kakashi** : « …bikinis… »

**Sakura** : « Kakashi-sensei ! »

**Kakashi** : « Oops. »

**Naruto** **et Sasuke** : « … »

La petite équipe se réunirent près du bord de la plage, déposèrent leurs serviettes et installèrent un parasol vert pour les protéger d'une insolation. Le sensei portait son éternel masque, une chemise à carreaux et un caleçon de bain noir. Sakura avait opté pour un maillot à deux pièces roses pour tenter de séduire une fois de plus Sasuke. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un boxer blanc sur lequel il avait enfilé un large caleçon noir (notre petit ténébreux serait-il pudique ?) tandis que celui de Naruto était d'un orange pétard sublimé d'une chemise blanche ouverte.

**Sakura** : « C'était une bonne idée d'aller se détendre à la plage…n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? »

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

**Sasuke** : « J'aime pas le sable. »

**Sakura honteuse**: « … »

**Kakashi** : « Allons, allons. Pour une fois qu'on à l'occasion de se reposer en plein été…profites-en Sasuke, il y a la mer aussi. »

**Sasuke** : « J'aime pas la mer. »

**Sakura qui se fait de plus en plus petite** : « ……… »

**Naruto d'un ton provocateur** : « Bah pourquoi t'es venu alors ! T'aurais pu resté cloîtré chez toi ! »

**Sasuke foudroyant Kakashi du regard**: « C'était ce que j'étais sensé faire mais un certain SENSEI m'a assuré que si je ne venais pas, il ne m'apprendrai plus rien ! »

**Kakashi tournant la tête d'un air morose** : « …oh. »

**Une voix grave, agaçante, et stupide** : « Tiens ! Les petits de Kakashi et lui-même ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous retrouver ici ! »

**Kakashi **: « C'est pour ça que je sens une présence depuis qu'on a quitté Konoha, Gaï ?

**Gaï, petite veine discrète, très discrète sous la coupe au bol** : « …gnnn…je les entraîne à la filature ! »

**Kakashi toujours d'un ton blasé** : « Ouais… »

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installent à proximité de la team7, sous un parasol multicolore et fluo.

**Neiji** : « Je vais pas là-dessous. »

**Tenten tentant de le convaincre** : « Mais voyons, peu importe la couleur ! Tu risques une insolation si tu restes sans protection ! »

**Sasuke** : « Bah avec une peau aussi blanche, il prendra des couleurs au moins. »

**Neiji, se retournant d'un bloc** : « Hé ! Il se tait le cachet d'aspirine ! »

**Sasuke sur le même ton** : « Il me cherche le cadavre ! »

**Gaï et Kakashi retenant leur élèves** : « Calmez-vous… »

Après quelques secondes nécéssaires pour les retrouvailles avec Mr Sang-froid, les deux belliqueux ninjas retournèrent finalement sous leur parasol. Enfin…disons pour Neiji qu'il ait décidé de faire bronzette à côté de celui de son équipe.

**Kakashi, illumination de la mémoire** : « Ah j'ai invité Kurenai, Asuma et leur équipe au fait. »

**Sakura** : « Ha ! Ha ! Quelle bonne idée ! »

**Sakura en son for intérieur** : « Mais quel débile ! Il va tout faire foirer avec Sasuke s'il y a ces gêneurs-de-l'amour ! »

**Gaï** : « Et ça là-bas ? C'est pas eux ? »

**Kakashi** : « Non, ça c'est une mouette Gaï. »

**Gaï, énorme veine sur la tempe** : « PAS CA ! Là ! »

**Kakashi** : « Non, ça c'est deux vendeurs de glace. Tiens j'en prendrais bien une quand ils passeront… »

**Gaï, rouge avec pleiiins de grosses veines sur le front** : « …Ka…ka…shi… »

**Tenten calmant la situation** : « Gaï-sensei…ne montrez pas le mauvais exemple aux deux surdoués… »

**Gaï se redressant avec toute sa splendeur** : « Oui. Tu as raison. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

**Kakashi avec tout son blasage naturel** : « Oh. Mais c'est eux là-bas. »

**Naruto qui en rajoute une couche** : « Ouais ! Je reconnais Hinata ! »

**Gaï énervé au possible** : « Kaaakaaashiii ! »

**Asuma dépliant le parasol jaune qu'il tenait sous son bras **: « Bah y a de l'ambiance déjà. »

**Kiba avec un sourire narquois** : « Il nous on pas attendu ! »

**Naruto** : « Bah pourquoi on l'aurait fait ! »

**Hinata, encore plus timide dans son maillot de bain une pièce supra-pudique** : « Ce…ce n'est pas ça…il ne voulait pas te provoquer…Naruto-kun… »

**Ino qui n'y va pas de main morte** : « Tu sais, tu peux lui rouler un palot de suite si tu veux aussi. »

**Hinata, encore plus rouge de honte que Gaï y a à peine trois minutes** : « … ! Ce…heu…non c'est… »

**Naruto, con au possible** : « Hinata ! Tu as déjà un coup de soleil sur le visage ! Tu devrais rentrer sous ton parasol tu sais. »

**Hinata qui demande pas son reste** : « Euh…oui…merci… »

Elle s'installa près de Kurenai qui l'observait avec amusement. Kiba et Akamaru se roulèrent aussitôt dans le sable en se poursuivant l'un l'autre. Choûji regarda l'animal avec beaucoup d'attention en grignotant ses chips, se demandant quelle sauce serait meilleure pour un gigot d'Akamaru…Shikamaru, dans son caleçon blanc et son attitude désintéressée, ne cessait de se faire chambrer par Ino qui lui reprochait de ne prendre pas assez soin de son corps, car il était plutôt sec. Lee faisait des démonstrations de taijutsu pour Sakura qui détournait le regard et tentait de ne pas éclater de rire quand elle s'aperçut que son slip était trop petit (vous pouvez imaginé la scène, si, si). Naruto s'était finalement mis à courir après le chien, ou plutôt après Kiba qui avait encore fait des siennes. Neiji grillait toujours autant de son côté…

**Femme à grosse poitrine en bikini** : « Pas trop tôt, on vous a retrouvé… »

**Kurenai **: « Tsunade-sama ! »

**Naruto** : « La vielle ! »

_(…censuré, merci de votre compréhension…)_

**Naruto après unetrentaine de bosses sur le front, un cocard, à moitié enterré dans le sable** : « …aïe… »

**Tsunade** : « Finalement on va passer notre journée bien entouré, Shizune ! »

**Shizune** : « Oui il y a du monde… »

Les ninjas les saluèrent plus ou moins humblement, pour ne pas dire pas du tout pour deux certains gamins ténébreux…

**Tsunade, avec un air très sérieux…** : « Bon et bien…ma technique va se révéler très utile je crois. »

**Shizune, inquiète** : « Vous n'allez quand même pas… ! »

**Tsunade, avec toujours malgré ça un air supra-sérieux** : « Si…Parasol no Jutsu ! »

Soudain, dans un écran de fumée, apparaît un parasol bleu marine orné de multiples motifs en tout genre…

**Les ninjas, grosse goutte sur le front** : « … »

**Tsunade prenant place sous sa fierté…** : « Aaah…c'est mieux à l'ombre… »

**Kakashi** : « Bah…y a tellement de monde que les vendeurs de glace vont mettre toute la soirée à venir jusqu'ici… »

**Kiba, affamé** : « Quels glandeurs. »

**Naruto** : « J'veux une glace moi ! »

: « Quelle bande de gamins. »

**Naruto se retourne pourrépliquer avant de s'apercevoir qu'il connaît ce visage** : « -Ha…heu ? »

Quand derrière la jeune fille en bikini violet surgit un gamin au regard de psychopathe, aux cheveux rouges et au caleçon large rouge (hein !)…

**Naruto qui réalise** : « Woh ! L'équipe du sable ! »

**Lee les yeux trois fois plus ronds que d'habitude (si, c'est possible !)** : « …quelle surprise ! »

**Kankurô plantant un parasol rouge et sable** : « Oui, c'est pareil pour nous. J'vois pas ce que vous foutez là. »

**Sasuke** : « On glande ça se voit pas ?

**Temari avec un œil sur lui** : « Quelle coïncidence… »

**Gaara portant son regard sur les vagues** : « …alors c'est ça. »

**Temari avec un petit sourire** : « Oui…c'est la mer. Je t'avais promis qu'on irait ! On ira se baigner tout à l'heure. »

**Gaara** : « … »

**Sakura en son for intérieur, bien qu'elle soit pas la seule à penser ça** : « …si on l'énerve, on est mal foutu là, à la plage, avec tout ce sable…on va éviter hein ! »

**Kakashi qui scrute depuis tout à l'heure la même chose** : « Enfin ! Ils sont presque là ! »

**Neiji, toujours entrain de cramer** : « …je me demandequi estle pire…mon sensei ou le leur… »

Et là, enfin, le grand moment est arrivé ! Les marchands ambulants tant attendus, oui ils sont là ! Devant eux, juste en face ! Et ils commencent à leur sortirent leur baratin mais tout ce qu'on veut c'est LA GLACE, bordel ! Et leur face sont étrangement familières ! Et leurs têtes ressemblent d'ailleurs à un ninja médical traître de Konoha et un serpent à sale gueule !

…

…….

Mais qu'est-ce qui foutent là eux !

**Kabuto, espérant ne pas avoir été reconnu** : « …je vous sers quoi… ? »

**Orochimaru, se faisant tout petit** : « … ? »

**Les vacanciers** : « … »

**Les vacanciers, bis** : « …pff… »

**Les vacanciers, ter** : « PFUAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

**Orochimaru et Kabuto, grosse goutte sur le front et mort de honte** : « …c'est pour arrondir les fins de mois c'est bon arrêtez...c'est que c'est pas friqué comme pays, Oto no kuni ! »

**Tsunade** : « Tu sais que t'es mignon comme ça Orochimaru ? Très joli ton tablier jaune et vert ! »

**Orochimaru, petite veine sur le front** : « Bon ça va ! On vous donne une glace gratuite chacun et vous dîtes rien ! Ok? »

Les ninjas se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer une telle occasion de le neutraliser une bonne fois pour toutes. Et…mais bordel, c'est leur jour de congé !

**Kakashi** : « J'veux un bâtonnet vanille enrobé chocolat noir ! »

Et ils passèrent leur commande tour à tour, s'amusant des multiples allés et retour sur un sable brûlant et sous un soleil de plomb de nos deux chers vendeurs…

Le soir ne tarda pas à apporter un peu de fraîcheur. La plage commença alors à se vider pour le plus grand bonheur de nos ninjas. Bientôt, lorsque le soleil fut à moitié couché, ils décidèrent de se baigner. Temari qui n'attendait que ça, entraîna son jeune frère par le bras vers l'eau. Kankurô les suivis de près. Il ne fut que très peu de secondes pour que toute la troupe réagisse à son tour.

**Temari, encourageante face à son frère réticent** : « Allez viens ! N'aie pas peur ! »

La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à le faire bouger. Cette eau qui lui chatouillait les genoux le refroidissait. Elle arbora soudain un sourire annonciateur…

**Gaara** : « … ? »

Elle passa dans son dos, pris son élan, et au grand étonnement de Gaara, se jeta sur lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde ! Il sortit aussitôt sa tête de l'eau et la secoua en se relevant rapidement. Il jeta un œil mauvais sur sa sœur, hilare et aussi trempée que lui. Kankurô tentait de se retenir de pouffer. Et cet état fut communicatif, car tous les ninjas ne purent s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire. Gaara observa ses mains puis sa sœur. Sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réagir, son jeune frère s'était déjà jeté sur elle ! Il recopiait ses gestes, et lui glissa la tête sous l'eau. Elle fut aussi étonnée que réjouie. Ce fut une grande surprise…mais elle ne perdait pas le nord aussi facilement ! Elle lui sauta dessus à son tour, et ilstentèrent de se couler mutuellement, sous les regards amusés des autres. Kakashi jeta alors un oeil surSasuke, resté à l'écart sous le parasol. Il réfléchit un instant, puis se dirigea vers lui, sans un mot.

**Sasuke qui voit qu'il y a anguille sous roche** : « …quoi ? »

**Kakashi sans changer pour autant** : « … »

Le senseï l'immobilisa tant bien que mal, et le porta jusqu'au bord de plage, fixé par ses camarades, déjà pliés de rire en voyant le ténébreux Sasuke se débattre en vain. Et bien sûr, lorsqu'elle commença à atteindre sa taille, Kakashi le lança dans l'eau !

**Sasuke, énervé** : « Grrr ! »

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, et s'aperçut que ses amis riaient aux éclats. Une sale blague…

**Kakashi, les yeux ronds** : « ...hum ? »

Sasuke le fixait avec un petit sourire dévoilant son arrière-pensée…mais après tout, seul, il ne pourrait probablement pas… !

**Kakashi, étonné** : « Qu… ! »

**Naruto** : « On allait pas se gêner ! »

**Sakura** : « Allez ! »

**Kiba** : « Tous sur lui ! Ouais même toi Shino, t'as rien foutu depuis le début d'la fic ! »

**Sasuke** : « Vengeance ! »

Submergés par tous les élèves (même Neiji qui avait réussi à se débarrasser de la douleur engendré par trop de soleil grâce à l'eau…), le senseï provocateur finit par être coulé à son tour…tu l'as bien cherché après tout non ?

**Ketsu** : « Heu…bon bah voilà. J'fais quoi pour la fin déjà ? »

**Petite voix de Shikamaru** : « Bordel ! Faut que tu reprennes ta dernière phrase ! »

**Ketsu** : « Han ! Bah ça va chuis pas sensé l'savoir ! »

**Ketsu qui se tourne vers Kakashi** : « Tu l'as bien cherché, nan ? »

**Kakashi, blasé** : « Euh, ouais. »

_(silence…)_

**Petite voix de Shikamaru, bis** : « Faut que tu dises ton baratin maintenant ! Ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure tu t'souviens ! »

**Ketsu** : « Ah. Neiji doit être un meilleur coup au lit vu qu'avec son byakûgan, les endroits sensibles il… »

**GROSSE VOIX** **de Shikamaru **: « NON PAS CA ! Avant ! »

**Ketsu** : « Han. Merci d'avoir lu ma première fic. »

**Shikamaru désespéré** : « …au secours… »


End file.
